To The Beat of the Drums
by HieiXKagome1999
Summary: Alexandria Valentina Jackson is Percy's twin sister. She's been with Percy all her life. Unlike her brother, she was always interested in any type of mythology and any style of fighting. However, her life changes when she is placed in the care of Artemis as a temporary Huntress. This is the story of the forgotten child of Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1

To The Beat of the Drums

Summary: Alexandria Valentina Jackson is Percy's twin sister. She's been with Percy all her life. Unlike her brother, she was always interested in any type of mythology and any style of fighting. However, her life changes when she is placed in the care of Artemis as a temporary Huntress. This is the story of the forgotten child of Poseidon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything mentioned in this fic except my oc, A. V. J.

Lynn, AJ, Sherlock, Lexi, Alex, Andria, Lex

Onyx black pearl in silver clam necklace

**_Prologue: The Little Things_**

_''__Enjoy the little things in life for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things.''_

_-Robert Brault_

''Alexandria, put that down,'' Sally Jackson scolded her ten-month old daughter. Alexandria merely blinked at her lazily from where she rested in the white wooden crib, wrapped in a thick sea green blanket. The shade matched her eyes. Her twin brother, Percy, rested next to her, wrapped in a dark blue blanket, instead of green. His eyes were similar to his twin sisters, though they were currently closed. His eyes reflected the sea, calm, while Alexandria's shined brighter than any jewel, her emotions easily seen within them. Right now, they reflected a curiosity as she studied the object in her hands as if was the most interesting thing in the world.

Her mother was scolding her for holding a metal spoon, playing with it in her tiny hands. Sally reached down and plucked it out of her hands, instantly replacing it with the stuffed white Pegasus that she loved as Alexandria's nose scrunched up in displeasure. Immediately, her face smoothed out again as she cuddled with the Pegasus plushy, satisfied with the switch. She cooed at the beloved plushy, as if could talk back to her and they were having a lovely conversation.

''They're beautiful,'' Poseidon breathed, staring down at his children. His sea green eyes were soft as he glanced between them, hesitating on the dozing Percy before carefully picking up Alexandria, settling her in his arms. Briefly distracted from her plushy, Alexandria looked up at her father, blinking twice, her face blank, as if she didn't know how to react. Poseidon felt a small seed of fear and worry in his heart as he smiled down at his daughter, trying to relax. However, he didn't need to worry about her reaction. Alexandria's eyes lit up like light bulbs as she smiled widely at her father, cooing livingly at him as her tiny hands reached out, gently resting on his face.

Pleased at her unexpected reaction, Poseidon's lips curled up at the corners in a soft smile as he leaned into her hands, feeling the soft fingers brush over his cheeks. As he did, he was surprised as she leaned forward, her head dropping to press her small forehead against his much larger one. The touch was as gentle as a butterfly's kiss and it felt strangely intimate, as if she were pouring her feelings for him in that one touch. Poseidon's sea-green eyes locked with hers as she smiled at him, giggling cutely, not moving her forehead. His eyes widened as his eye-sight was replaced with a vision.

It was a vision of himself, nervous and all. Feelings of warmth, acceptance, love, and comfort sunk into him as the picture sharpened, showing his anxiety in the beginning. Gradually, the picture faded and he blinked, his eye sight restored as the vision receded. Speechless, he stared at his daughter with wide, surprised eyes. The vision had not come from him. No, it had shown him so that left only one person responsible for it. That person was currently staring up at him with understanding, calm, sea-green irises that were dimmed, seeming worried about his reaction to her ability.

His eyes softened as he realized that she was scared. She was scared of what his reaction would be. He was, after all, her father. She did seek his approval, even if she was only a few months old at the time. That was the moment that Poseidon knew. He knew, at that moment, that he never wanted to disappoint his children. He never wanted to make them feel unloved or undesired in any way, shape, or form. His children were going to be powerful, yes, but he would be there to teach them how to control that power.

It all started with his acceptance of Alexandria's rising ability. He didn't disapprove. In fact, he was awed and shocked. After all, Empaths had not been in existence for at least a few thousand years. They were an extremely rare thing. To think, many had been searching for one for years but his daughter had the gift. Not only could she sense emotions, she was also able to project her thoughts, emotions, and visions onto others by touch. That had been unheard of. It hadn't been done before by any Empath ever recorded. It seemed his daughter was born to be powerful. Truly, it didn't surprise him. Percy would most likely have great abilities as well. Both of his children would have to walk a dangerous path when they were older.

Therefore, Poseidon closed his eyes and leaned forward, allowing his emotions of acceptance and love to leak out, knowing Alexandria would sense it. Instantly, her face lit up as she smiled at him widely, giggling cutely. His eyes opened and he grinned back at her, holding her close to him. He just knew Alexandria would be the key to it all. Zeus and Hades would definitely try to seek her out, along with quite a number of dangerous monsters. She would have to be hidden, out of sight. She would have to disappear. Poseidon knew this as well as he knew the sea. However, for now, he let Alexandria live her life and grow up, memorizing the sound of his daughter's sweet laughter as well as the wide smile and bright, shining eyes.

''Freak! ,'' Frankie, a six-year-old boy with brown hair sneered. Alexandria's eyes widened as she stepped closer to her twin brother, her hand dropping down to link with his, gripping it tightly. Percy glared at the tight circle of older kids around them, his hand tightening in hers. They had merely been walking to the bank for a favor for their mother but were ambushed in an abandoned courtyard just before they reached it.

''Look at you,'' Frankie laughed nastily, standing right in front of the four-year-old twins. His attention was focused on Percy while Alexandria huddled into her twin's side, frightened as she watched the mocking and amused expressions on the older children's faces. ''You're so ugly and weird that your father couldn't even stand the sight of you. That's why he left you and your pathetic mother!''

Despite trying to ignore the boy's words, tears started welling up in Percy's eyes but he struggled to keep them from falling, sniffling and tightening his grip on Alexandria. However, Alexandria had a completely different reaction to the boy's words. Her fear slipped away as she noticed the tears in her twin brother's eyes as he sniffled. Immediately, her fear faded to be replaced by anger. Her twin brother should not be crying! Her eyes narrowed angrily as she turned to face Frankie, growling. ''Say you're sorry, Frankie!''

''Or what? ,'' Frankie taunted, laughing mockingly. ''What are you gonna do, little girl? Force me to play dolls and have tea parties with you? You know what I said is true. You and your brother are the reasons your Dad left you and your sorry mom!''

''Dolls and tea parties are boring,'' Alexandria muttered quietly, her eyes narrowed as they locked onto the six-year old boy laughing at her brother. She didn't care about his insult towards her. It didn't matter. However, she couldn't dismiss the insult to her twin brother. _No one_ hurt her twin brother and got away with it, _no one_. ''Say you're sorry, Frankie, now.''

''Or what? ,'' he repeated, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward, as if daring her to say something. That was the last straw for Alexandria.

''This! ,'' she cried, releasing her twin brother's hand and launching herself at the six-year-old boy in a football tackle. He cried out in shock, falling down onto the ground with her on top of him. Sitting up, Alexandria raised one clenched fist before slamming it down into his nose, hearing a satisfyingly loud cracking sound ring through the courtyard at the move. She continued punching him, ignoring the other children as they crowded around her. Some were booing, some were cheering for Frankie, and some were cheering her on. Frankie struggled, trying to shove the four-year-old girl off of him as his fists swung upwards, catching her in the side of the jaw.

A low hiss left her lips before she ignored the small injury and continued beating the stuffing out of the boy who had dared to mock her twin brother and make him cry. It was an amusing sight to see the tiny, four-year-old girl beating the crap out of a boy at least twice her size and two years older than her. That was when some of the other kids joined in, trying to help Frankie.

It became an all-out brawl as Alexandria tried to fight off all ten of the older children. That didn't work out so well. She was outnumbered but she managed to back away, returning to her twin brother's side and grabbing his hand in hers. Her sea-green eyes flickered around at all the older children before returning to Frankie, who had just managed to stand back up with the help of two of his friends. She noted with satisfaction that she had gotten quite a few good shots in. He had two black eyes, his nose was broken, and his face was cut up from their brawl. The only sign that Alexandria had of a fight was a tiny scrape on the side of her jaw where Frankie had gotten a lucky shot in.

Quickly, Alexandria grabbed her Percy's hand and darted off down the street, pulling her twin brother after her. The older children ran after them, yelling and shouting. However, it didn't last long as the two Jackson twins quickly passed far ahead of them, out of reach. Despite their older age, Frankie and his friends stood no chance compared to Percy and Alexandria, who loved to run, even if it was for fun alone.

''That was awesome! ,'' Percy laughed as they ran, knowing they weren't being followed anymore.

''I know right! He so deserved that! ,'' his twin sister agreed, laughing breathlessly as they continued to run down the sidewalk, their hands joined between them. They headed towards the bank, knowing they still had to do the errand they had originally set out for or their mother would become suspicious.

Inside the bank, Alexandria gave Percy the code for their mother's bank account before heading to the ladies' restroom. She quickly cleaned up her barely ruffled appearance. It was all small touches, such as braiding her thick raven black hair back into a neat side braid, cleaning the scrape on her face, pulling out her emergency make-up kit that her mom had given her as a gift for the past Christmas and hiding the tiny scrape on her jaw, and washing her hands. When she left the bathroom and reunited with Percy, she looked as if she had never been in a fight at all.

When they arrived back home, the twins handed their mother the required money before she sent them off to do what they wanted. She never did find out about the fight and it was kept between the Jackson twins, one of their own secrets.

''Listen, sweetheart,'' Poseidon crouched in front of the eight-year-old Alexandria, who stared up at her father with wide, attentive sea-green eyes, shining brightly. She was dressed in her black and green pajamas, along with a pair of black wool socks. Her mother had tucked her in a few minutes ago but Alexandria couldn't sleep. She had a feeling that something was going to happen. It was something important. It seemed her feelings were right. As soon as she had settled on the window sill, watching the moon and stars outside, her father had appeared in her room.

''There's something important I need you to do for me,'' he spoke quietly, running a gentle hand through her short raven black locks. She watched him patiently, waiting for his request. Whatever it was, she would do her best to do it for her father. Despite the lessening of visits, he was always looking out for them. Alexandria knew that for a fact, deep inside her heart. She had felt his emotions and knew it as naturally as she knew the sky was blue and the grass was green. ''You and your brother, Percy, are special, Alex. You have abilities that other people don't even dream of having. However, with great power comes great responsibility. Do you remember the Greek stories you read, Alex?''

''Yes sir,'' she nodded quietly, looking up at him.

''All of those creatures and gods and goddesses are real,'' he smiled at her, brushing a sun-tanned hand through her raven black hair. ''There are children, Alex, that are born from a mortal and a god or goddess. You and your brother are two of those special children. There will be creatures and people coming after you two. You're abilities have developed quicker than his so you will attract more monsters than he will right now. That is why I have arranged for you to stay with Lady Artemis for a while.''

''Lady Artemis? Goddess of the Hunt? ,'' Alexandria gasped, her eyes lighting up at the mention of one of her favorite goddesses. Though she loved and admired all of them, no matter who they were.

''Yes, that's her,'' Poseidon chuckled, amused at the bright shine in his daughter's eyes. ''She's going to take care of you until it's safe for you to come back.''

''Wait….,'' Alexandria frowned, worried. ''What about Percy? Will he be okay without me?'' She and Percy were extremely close and there wasn't a thing that they didn't do together. There were no secrets between them. Without her, she didn't know who would defend Percy against the bullies they'd been dealing with since they were four years old. She and Percy were inseparable. There was no possible way Percy would be able to live without her, just as she wouldn't be able to live without him. They were twins, the Jackson twins.

''He'll be fine, Alex,'' her father smiled at her, chuckling. ''I'll be looking out for him. Don't worry. I promise he'll be fine. Do you want to go say your goodbyes? Make sure you're quiet though. You don't want to wake them up.''

Biting her lip nervously, Alexandria nodded slowly, her eyes hardening in determination as she moved past him, padding down the hall towards her mother's room. She opened the door a crack before silently slipping over to her mother's side of the bed. Pausing, she took a moment to fully memorize her mother's features, allowing it to sink into her brain. Surprisingly, Alexandria took after her mother more in appearance than she did her father. She had her mother's dark, olive tanned skin, a pretty shade that complimented her sea-green eyes while Percy had the pale skin of their father. However, they both had raven black hair.

Satisfied at the mental picture tucked away in her mind, Alexandria leaned down to place a small kiss on her mother's forehead, making sure that she didn't wake her mother up. Her face was so peaceful, content in her dreams. A smile curled at her lips even in sleep as Alexandria brushed a finger down her cheek gently before leaving the room without looking back, heading towards her twin brother's room. Inside, Alexandria took a few moments to look around, smiling fondly at the many memories that the room held.

The walls were painted a dark blue. Percy had chosen the color and Alexandria had begged him to let her help paint. He had agreed and they had painted the room his favorite dark blue color, having loads of fun with the paint as various paint wars took place that week. The borders of the room were painted a shining silver color, a color that Alexandria had chosen for her twin brother. He had accepted it easily, agreeing that it did match well with the dark blue. There was a bookshelf in the corner, holding a few books that Percy had been interested in as well as a few of Alexandria's books of Greek and other mythology. She had run out of room in her room to hold them so Percy kept some of them in his room for her.

One of her favorites, the story about Lynceus and Hypermnestra, rested there as well. Technically, it was a mixture of Greek mythology and Egyptian but it was still Alexandria's favorite story. Danaus was the king of Argos. His brother, Aegyptus was the king of Egypt. Aegyptus sent his fifty sons to marry his brother's fifty daughters. However, Danaus did not trust his brother and refused at first. The sons sieged Argos and he was forced to comply. On the wedding night, he gave each of his daughter's long, sharp pins to conceal in their hair. That night, they were to kill their new grooms. All obeyed except one, Hypermnestra. Her husband, Lynceus, was good and kind and spared her virginity. She found that she could not kill him and instead, helped him escape. Furious, Danaus had her tried for life but she was spared and eventually reunited with Lynceus. Her love also saved her from the fate of her murderous sisters; a lifetime of carrying jars of water with perforations.

Creeping forward, Alexandria took in the familiar sight of her twin brother sleeping. He was sprawled out on his back, snoring loudly. It was surprising how loud he could be, even for an eight-year-old. Shaking her head fondly, Alexandria moved forward and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against her twin brother's cheek, brushing her hand through the messy and ruffled raven black locks that matched her own.

''I'm going to leave for a bit, Percy,'' she whispered quietly, as if he could truly hear her words. ''It'll only be for a little while though. I promise I'll come back. Love you, Percy.'' Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head before straightening and slowly walking out of the room, closing the door behind her silently.

There was a swooshing sound before Poseidon appeared on Olympus. His daughter was curled up in his arms, still dressed in her green and black pajamas and holding onto her white Pegasus plushy with one hand, the other arm wrapped around her father's neck as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Feeling her father shift slightly as his feet touched ground again, Alexandria lifted her head and looked around, her sea-green eyes widening at her surroundings as she released her father, allowing him to set her down on her feet. Alexandria looked around in awe and interest, curiously eyeing her surroundings.

This was Olympus. It was exactly like she had expected it to be and more, in fact. The room they were standing in alone was enormous, towering over Alexandria's tiny frame. Everything was gold and a little bit of silver. Despite her heritage, Alexandria actually felt like she didn't belong here. Sure, she admired the view and scenery but she didn't feel as if she belonged here. No matter what her father told her, Alexandria knew that this trip would not last forever. Something inside of her rejected the thought of staying here permanently and she just knew instinctively that she didn't belong here. Sooner or later, Alexandria would have to return to her brother, whether her father or anyone else liked it or not.

''Ah,'' her father spoke, drawing her attention away from the room to him as he smiled, looking past her at something. ''Hello Lady Artemis.''

Alexandria's eyes widened as she spun to face the direction her father was smiling at, her eyes widening even more in awe as she looked at the woman that she had read about and admired for years. She was small but still a few inches taller than Alexandria, looking about sixteen in age. Her skin was as pale as the moon and her hair was shoulder-length, burning a fire red in the light of the room. Her eyes were what attracted the most attention however. They were an intense, stormy grey, seeming to pierce straight through you to your soul. Her eyes scanned over Alexandria from head to toe, completely bypassing Poseidon altogether. Her brow furrowed lightly as she tilted her head to the side slightly, studying the eight-year-old girl. Seeing this, Alexandria quickly shuffled over to her father, hiding behind his legs, peeking out from the side at the goddess occasionally, her arm still clutching her white Pegasus plushy tightly.

''Alexandria, this is Lady Artemis,'' her father started, gesturing to Artemis, who was still studying Alexandria intently. ''Lady Artemis, this is my daughter, Alexandria Valentina Jackson.''

''Hello little one,'' Artemis spoke, her voice soft and motherly as she stepped closer, her attention focused on Alexandria as her eyes softened. Her shyness slowly faded a little as Alexandria stepped out from behind her father's leg, looking up at the goddess with a timid but warm smile.

''I'm Alex. It's very nice to meet you, Lady Artemis,'' she replied, her voice quiet as she smiled hesitantly up at the goddess, who's eyes softened even more as her peach-colored lips twitched into a soft smile.

''It is nice to meet you as well, Alex,'' she responded, smiling warmly down at the young eight-year-old girl, whose eyes brightened, shining brighter than any jewel at the goddess's positive response.

''Alex, I have a few things for you,'' Poseidon said, moving to kneel in front of his daughter, who gazed at him with expectant eyes, patiently waiting. ''This will alert me to anything bad happening. All you have to do is press the pearl and help will come.''

He reached into his jacket and pulled out something, leaning forward to loop it around her neck. Alexandria looked down, gently gripping her new present from her father and studying it curiously. It was a small seahorse pendant hanging on a fragile silver chain. The seahorse was made of light silver, shining in the dim light of the room and standing out against her olive tanned skin. Every feature of the animal was painstakingly done, each detail delicately and carefully done. At the bottom of the pendant, in the seahorse's curled tail, a cream colored pearl rested, gleaming in the light.

''Give me your hand,'' her father held out his and she did as she was told, watching as he wrapped a thin silver chain bracelet around her wrist. There was a single charm hanging from the chain, a tiny, silver trident charm. ''That's your first weapon. Lady Artemis will teach you how to use it. So, what do you think, Alex?''

''I love it, both of them,'' she smiled up at her father, her eyes warm and glittering brightly. ''Thank you, Daddy.''

''You're welcome, sweetheart,'' Poseidon smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead before standing, brushing a lock of hair back from her face as she beamed up at him. ''I have some business to attend to. Go with Lady Artemis, Alex, and she'll show you where you're going to be living.''

''Alright, Daddy,'' she nodded, leaning up on her tiptoes to wrap her thin arms around his waist, hugging him. ''Love you, Daddy. Bye!'' She moved over to Artemis, taking the goddess's hand and following after her as Artemis led her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Fitting In_**

_''__There are people who are generic. They make generic responses and they expect generic answers. They live inside a box and they think people who don't fit into their box are weird. But I'll tell you what, generic people are the weird people. They are like genetically-manipulated plants growing inside a laboratory, like indistinguishable faces, like droids. Like ignorance." _

_― __C. JoyBell C._

**LINE LINE LINE**

''Who is this? ,'' Zoe Nightshade asked, raising a slender eyebrow at Lady Artemis as she looked down at Alexandria with a distantly distasteful look.

''Zoe, this is Alexandria, Poseidon's daughter and my new charge,'' Artemis introduced, glancing down at the eight-year-old girl holding onto her hand, her other arm still wrapped tightly around her white Pegasus plushy. ''Alexandria, this is Zoe Nightshade, my Lieutenant.''

At her side, Alexandria gazed up at Zoe with curious sea-green orbs. Ever since she could read, which was at age four, Alexandria had read every possible thing she could about Greek mythology as well as any other type of mythology, even the Egyptian. She had memorized texts about Perseus, Jason, Hercules, and others. However, she had never heard about a Zoe Nightshade. There was no mention of her in any of the stories. This was puzzling for Alexandria. Then there was the older girl's appearance to think about.

She was taller than Alexandria, about 5'6 in height. Her skin was olive colored like Alexandria's and her hair was as black as night, the same shade of the eight-year old girl's. It was long, she could tell, though it was pulled into a tight braid, falling down her shoulders to her mid-back. A glowing silver circlet rested on the crown of her head, providing proof of her being Lady Artemis' Lieutenant. Her eyes were a dark black, stern and cold as they rested on Alexandria. For appearances sake, she looked like she could be Alexandria's older sister. She seemed distant and hardened, as if she had hardened her heart from the world and built walls of Stygian iron around it to protect herself.

Cocking her head, Alexandria decided that she approved of the older girl. She ignored the distaste she could see in the older girl's gaze and studied the emotions she could feel coming off of her. Anxiousness, a feeling of discomfort, unease, and reluctant curiosity flowed off the older girl. So she was worried about something, she was uncomfortable around Alexandria, and she was curious about her, even if she tried hard not to be. That was what Alexandria read from her emotions and deductive reasoning. Alexandria held no dislike for the older girl for feeling that way. It was natural to be uncomfortable around children. Some people bonded immediately while some people didn't. Deciding that she didn't care, Alexandria let go of Artemis' hand and stepped up to the older girl.

''Hi, I'm Alex,'' she beamed up at the older girl, thrusting out her free hand in a friendly way. Behind her, Artemis blinked twice, mild surprise showing on her face. Poseidon had informed her before of the eight-year-old girl's shyness around strangers. However, she seemed to immediately warm up to her Lieutenant, Zoe. Perhaps she could sense something about the older girl like Artemis did when she had offered Zoe a position as a Huntress years ago.

''Zoe,'' Zoe blinked, seeming surprised by the warmth of the younger girl standing in front of her. Reaching out slowly, she shook the girl's hand gently and was even more surprised when Alexandria's beam brightened and widened at her action. Tilting her head, Zoe studied the younger girl.

Outwardly, she appeared to be like the normal, mortal children of her age. However, that was false and misleading. There was a kindness in her sea-green eyes that took Zoe completely by surprise. There was something about her that Zoe had never seen in anyone else. It was like an aura that drew you in, no matter how hard you fought to stay away. There was a sense of acceptance, kindness, and comfort, as if no matter who or what you were, she would accept, comfort, and be kind to all. The offer was extended to everyone and everything, no matter what or who it was. Even now, Zoe felt it and resisted, her eyes hardening and turning to cold chips of onyx as she strengthened the walls surrounding her heart. She had sworn that she would not let anyone get close to her ever again after Hercules' treachery. This young girl was no different.

''Why is this child here, My Lady? ,'' she asked coldly, casting another distasteful glance at Alexandria before shifting her attention to the goddess, ignoring the brief frown that Alexandria had at her words. Alexandria felt a moment of brief hurt at the older girl's dismissal before thinking it over and understanding. The daughter of Poseidon could understand emotions better than anything else.

Zoe didn't want to get close to her. It was probably because of some betrayal that had been committed against her. She didn't want to let anyone in again because she didn't want to get hurt again. Alexandria didn't blame the older girl. She understood her reasons and accepted them for what they were. However, she would not just give up and let Zoe be alone and distant. No, she would befriend her in the very least. It would take a lot of work but Alexandria was determined.

''Poseidon asked me to take care of her until it is safe for her and her brother to be reunited,'' Artemis explained, glancing down at Alexandria. Her face softened as she gave the eight-year-old a motherly smile, running a gentle and hesitant hand through the short raven black locks. To her surprise, Alexandria leaned into her hand, smiling up at her warmly. Her lips twitched into a warmer smile, pleased at the eight-year-old girl's reaction.

''She has a brother? ,'' Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically as she looked down at Alexandria, who merely smiled back up at her.

''Yes, they are twins,'' Artemis answered with a nod. ''Zoe, please show Alexandria around the cabins and ranges. She will need to be fully introduced tonight at dinner.''

''Yes, My Lady,'' Zoe bowed her head before turning on her heel and marching off, throwing her words back over her shoulder at Alexandria. ''Try to keep up, brat.''

**LINE LINE LINE**

''What if they don't like me? ,'' Alexandria asked, biting her lip nervously as she watched Artemis through the mirror in front of her. After Zoe had disinterestedly shown her around the cabins and ranges, Artemis had returned to collect her and pulled her into the main cabin, Artemis' personal chamber. Artemis had allowed her to bathe, giving her a cotton nightgown to wear before settling her down in front of the vanity, where she could watch as the goddess chose her outfit for the night. The dinner was to be held shortly, in about fifteen minutes. This dinner was important. This would be the night Alexandria would be introduced to the rest of the Huntresses.

''They will,'' Artemis laughed softly, continuing to brush through Alexandria's short, chin length hair gently. ''Trust me, Alexandria, they will love you.'' Snapping her fingers, she smiled in satisfaction, nodding to the mirror for Alexandria to look. Turning, Alexandria's eyes widened as she studied her reflection in the mirror, surprised. Her skin seemed to glow with its own healthy light and her eyes were bright, sparkling sea-green orbs. She wore a simple Greek-styled dress with no sleeves but straps tied together at the shoulders with beautiful glimmering silver metal clamps as well as a matching silver thick cloth wrapped around her waist as a belt. The dress itself was a very light cream color, which highlighted her bright eyes all the more, and ended at her mid-calf, a few inches below the knee.

Her hair was straight and fell down to her chin in waves, framing her face sweetly. A silver circlet rested on the crown of her head, decorated with pale moonstones and sea-green stones. Alexandria hardly dared to believe the pretty little girl in the mirror was her own reflection. Before, she had never tried to do anything with her appearance, always wearing jeans, old converses, and a few of Percy's baggy shirts. She had never cared much. However, for the first time in her life, Alexandria actually felt pretty or adequate at least.

''Wow,'' she breathed, awed, as she leaned forward, studying her reflection more closely. ''I can't believe this is actually me.''

''Well it is. It's always been there and this isn't even your full potential, little one. You haven't finished growing up yet,'' Artemis smiled a motherly smile, tucking a lock of hair behind one of her ears. Alexandria eyed her ears for a moment, confused. Her ears had been rounded like a monkey's before but now they were gracefully pointed, like an elf's. It must have been an effect of being put under Lady Artemis' charge, she decided after a moment of thought. She didn't mind it. Actually, she liked the way it gave her face a sort of elvish quality.

''That's good then,'' Alexandria smiled up at the older woman, moving to stand. ''Oh I almost forgot! I have the outfit but what am I going to wear for shoes?'' She frowned briefly, glancing down at her bare feet.

''There, now you're all finished,'' Artemis smiled after snapping her fingers again, satisfied. Blinking, Alexandria looked down to see her tiny feet clad in silver sandals that stretched upwards to wrap around her legs up to a few inches below the bottom of her dress, the shimmering silver color standing out against her olive tanned skin.

''Thank you, Lady Artemis,'' Alexandria smiled up at the older woman as she took her hand, following after Artemis as she led her out of the room and towards the dining hall. Chewing on her lip nervously, Alexandria glanced around absently as they walked towards the building that dinner would be held inside.

''You're welcome, Alexandria,'' Artemis smiled warmly down at the nervous eight-year-old. ''Calm yourself, little one. They will love you. There is no reason to worry.'' Biting her lip harder, Alexandria nodded at the older woman's encouragement, feeling a tiny bit better but not much. They arrived at the large building and Artemis pushed the double doors open with one hand, leading Alexandria in behind her with the other. Immediately, all of the women and girls sitting at the single table silenced their conversations, watching the two walk down the aisle towards the front. Ducking her head, Alexandria stared down at the floor as she followed Artemis.

As soon as they were at the front, Artemis gently moved Alexandria so she stood in front of the older woman, Artemis' hands gripping her shoulders gently. ''Everyone, this is our new charge. She is Poseidon's daughter, a demigod. No, she will not be a full Huntress. She will not take the Oath unless she chooses to do so when she's older and of age. However, she will be traveling with us and she does count as one of our own. Her name is Alexandria but her Huntress name has not been picked as of yet. Does anyone have any suggestions currently?''

One girl, who seemed about twelve or thirteen, raised her hand hesitantly, biting her lip timidly. ''I have a few suggestions, My Lady. What about the name Daria or maybe Cordula?''

''Those are good suggestions, Jade,'' Artemis answered slowly, her face holding a thoughtful look at the suggested names. ''The Persian word for 'sea' as well as the Welsh word for 'sea jewel'. Perhaps they could fit her. What do you think, Alexandria?'' She waited for her answer but the eight-year-old merely shrugged silently, remaining quiet.

''Alright, you may sit with anyone you wish. I have business to attend to but one of my Hunters will lead you to your cabin after dinner. Goodnight, Alexandria.'' With those words, as well as a comforting squeeze on her shoulders, Artemis left the dining hall, leaving Alexandria standing there alone, still quiet. Biting her lip, Alexandria slowly moved from her place to stand in front of the Hunters table, looking at one of the older girls with hopeful eyes.

''Do you mind if I sit here? ,'' she asked nicely, hopeful.

''Of course we do,'' the older girl scoffed, looking down her nose at Alexandria, as if she were dirt under her shoe. ''Go back to your father. It's just us _Hunters_ here.'' She provided emphasis on Hunters and Alexandria ducked her head, her cheeks warming in shame as she murmured a quick apology for disturbing them, quickly escaping to sit at another empty table, a fair distance away from the rest of the Hunters. She ate dinner alone silently before leaving the dining hall, heading to her own cabin without anyone showing her the way.

**LINE LINE LINE**

The next morning, Alexandria found herself in the archery range by Zoe's insistence. She was dressed in training armor that Artemis had laid out in her cabin the night before after dinner. It was a simple set of dark brown leather training armor, nothing particularly special about it. Inside the archery range, Alexandria bit her lip as she stayed a fair distance away from the other Hunters, avoiding any taunts that would have been aimed at her. She didn't want to approach them after dinner the night before.

It was quiet and peaceful as the Huntress' kept practicing and Alexandria watched, studying all of their postures and memorizing them. It was simple to see who practiced more than the others and those who didn't. The girl that had suggested 'Daria' and 'Cordula' was there, seated a little away from everyone else but still close enough to shoot on her own. Since she hadn't had the chance to actually study the girl, Alexandria leaned back against the bench she was sitting on and started studying her.

She was older than Alexandria, seeming about twelve or thirteen. It was difficult to tell how old the Hunters were really since they were immortal after taking the Oath. She was tall, standing only half an inch shorter than Zoe. Her skin was as pale as the moon and glowed with the same otherworldly glow that all of the Hunters took on after taking the Oath. Her eyes were large and doll-like, a unique bright blue color that reminded Alexandria of the sky when it was sunny and happy in the summer months. She was an excellent archer, judging by the count of how many times she hit the bulls-eye of the targets. It wasn't just that though. Alexandria could clearly see how much she practiced by the way she held herself, a sort of rare confidence that showed she was confident in her abilities.

''Hey, Freak! ,'' a voice screeched across the field and Alexandria's attention shifted from the older girl she was studying to the owner of the voice, groaning mentally as she realized who it was. It was the older Huntress that had rejected her hope of sitting with them the night before at dinner. Alexandria made a quick examination, making her own deductions.

The girl was fairly tall, standing at 5'7 in height. Her hair was long, brushing around her waist in golden curls. Her eyes were a bright blue color, seeming colder as she sneered at Alexandria. Alexandria's sea green eyes narrowed as she met the girl's gaze evenly. There was nothing for her to be afraid of. She wasn't the least bit scared of this older girl. Her mother had always told her that there was fear was only in the mind. Bravery was not all of the times you were not afraid of something terrifying. No, bravery was when you felt completely terrified and pushed past that fear to knock your fear flat on its butt.

''Yes? ,'' she called back politely, keeping her voice friendly.

''Get over here and let us see what you've got,'' the older girl sneered, gesturing towards the archery targets. ''Lady Artemis must have chosen you for something.''

Narrowing her eyes, Alexandria's hand tightened, her fingers curling into her palm as she stood, moving over to the group of Hunters. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Zoe studying the group with mild interest, making no move to interfere.

''Go on, choose your weapon,'' the older girl laughed mockingly, gripping her thin shoulders and pushing her forward, hard. Alexandria ducked her head as she stumbled forward, her head lifting back up as she studied the weapons hanging on the two racks. One rack was filled with different types of bows and quivers filled with arrows. The other rack held knives and daggers of different sizes and different shapes. Slowly, Alexandria moved forward towards the bow rack, her hand gently running over each bow before landing on one old, rough long bow. She gripped it and lifted it off the rack, taking a quiver of arrows and slinging them over her shoulder as she turned back to the Hunters.

''Alright, now go on, shoot,'' the girl dared her, smirking. Another of her friends pushed Alexandria from behind and she stumbled over to one of the ranges, staring at the target about eight feet away from her.

Taking a deep breath, Alexandria drew her long bow, ignoring the deep breaths of the Hunters behind her. She ignored the amused, mocking snickers, the disparaging whispers, and the skeptical glances at her back. Ignoring the feelings coming from the large group of Hunters behind her, Alexandria slowly blowing out that deep breath as she studied the target eight feet away. Her hand moved to her quiver and she notched the arrow to the old, worn string. She lifted the bow and straightened her arms, adjusting her feet to spread slightly. It was just enough distance that she wouldn't be thrown back from the force of the shot when she did shoot. Alexandria's sea green irises narrowed to slits of concentration as she aimed at the tiny red dot on the target eight feet away. The crowd behind her seemed to melt into the background and left just her as she breathed in deeply, smelling the crisp scent of apples as it passed by on the gentle wind.

The wind passed and she released the arrow, watching as it raced through the air before landing on the very outside of the target, on the last ring. It barely stuck, hanging and wobbling in the wind. Alexandria sighed, lowering her bow and ducking her head as laughter broke out amongst the large group of Hunters behind her. Her darkly tanned cheeks burned with shame as she stared at the ground below her, tears started to fill her sea green orbs. Just as she did so, the bell rang, signaling that it was dinner time for the Hunters.

**LINE LINE LINE**

Alexandria stayed in her place, unmoving, as she heard all of the Hunters leave the archery range, chattering away. Her head stayed low as she sighed again, this time quieter. Maybe the older girl was right. Maybe she just didn't have it in her to be a Huntress.

''Hey,'' a voice called, sounding worried.

Alexandria's head shot up at the unexpected voice as she turned to face the owner. She blinked rapidly, the tears leaving as she realized it was the girl that had suggested 'Cordula' and 'Daria' for her Hunter name at dinner the night before.

''I'm Rachel,'' she introduced, holding out a pale hand to Alexandria, who blinked before slowly shaking it. ''I'm sorry for them. They're just not used to having anyone younger around.''

''Alex,'' Alexandria murmured back, nodding. ''Its fine. It doesn't bother me, to be honest.''

''Ah, sure it doesn't,'' Rachel agreed, nodding along as she sent the eight-year-old a warm smile. ''Now, do you want to walk to the Dining Hall with me? Or do you want to do something else?''

''I…,'' Alexandria paused, hesitating as she thought it over. Her sea green irises swept over the empty archery range before hardening in determination. ''Actually, I do want to practice. Would you…'' she hesitated, hoping that the older girl wouldn't turn her down because she really needed the help. ''Would you teach me?''

''I would love to,'' Rachel answered honestly, turning to glance at both the racks of weapons. ''What weapon would you like to learn first?''

''Bow first, then knives, then sword, please,'' Alexandria answered politely, smiling up at the older girl.

''Alright, let's do this,'' Rachel grinned down at her, clapping her hands together. ''Now, on your position for the bow, you had it right basically but a few things needed to be changed because you chose a long bow, which has a different style and stance.''

Alexandria nodded, listening with a concentrated frown as she gave the older thirteen-year-old her full attention, making mental notes that she could check over later. This was valuable information. Perhaps Rachel could become as close to her as Percy was. Actually, she dismissed that thought. No one could ever be as close to her as her twin brother was but Rachel could be her older sister, along with Zoe. Perhaps she could extend her small family. That thought made Alexandria grin the rest of the night as Rachel instructed her on wielding the long bow.

**LINE LINE LINE**

There was a solid thud as the arrow hit the target and Alexandria's sea green orbs widened from eight feet away as she lowered her bow, stunned and pleased. The arrow had hit exactly in the very center of the target, in the center of the red bulls eye.

''I did it! ,'' she squealed in delight, grinning widely as she spun to face her laughing teacher. Launching herself forward to wrap her arms around the older girl's waist, Alexandria laughed as Rachel's pale arms wrapped around her as well, pulling her closer as they spun around the archery range, both laughing in victory. After three weeks of hard work, Alexandria had finally grown comfortable enough to shoot the red bull's eye of the eight feet away archery target. There was plenty more to work on but they wanted to enjoy this first victory.


End file.
